elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shut the Mines Down
Shut the Mines Down is a House Redoran quest potentially available to the Nerevarine during the events of . Background Garisa Llethri has asked me to disrupt the ebony mines in Caldera. If I shut the mines down, I will have won Garisa Llethri's support. Objectives *Speak to Garisa Llethri. *Either: Head to the Caldera Mine. **Speak to the slaves to find what would cause them to revolt. **Free Dahleena to cause a revolt. *Or: Head to Caldera and the Caldera Mining Office. **Kill Odral Helvi and Stlennius Vibato. *Return to Llethri. Walkthrough Having found the Secret Caldera Ledger, and revealed to Garisa Llethri the Evidence of Corruption by House Hlaalu at the Caldera Mine, the Nerevarine is tasked with shutting the Mines down. Llethri does have a vague idea of how to close the Mine; however, he suggests speaking to the people involved at the Mine to find a better solution to the problem. Closing the Mine The people in and around the Mine and the town of Caldera will reveal that two realistic methods exist to close the Mine down. The first is to cause a revolt among the slaves by freeing their de facto leader, Dahleena. The second option is to kill the Mine's major operators, Odral Helvi and Stlennius Vibato. Free Dahleena Should the Nerevarine choose to release Dahleena, then the issue of freeing her comes to light. The only way to release her is to find the slave key for the Caldera Mine Slaves, which she suggests can be found in the Guard Tower for the Mine. Having got the key, the Nerevarine can remove her slave bracers, thus allowing her to escape. Once she has escaped, the slaves will begin an open revolt against the Mine's controllers. Kill the Mines Operators The other option is to kill the Mine's owners, which can prove a tough task for the Nerevarine, particularly if they intend to remove them subtly. Odral Helvi can be found in his room in the Caldera Governor's Hall, while Stlennius Vibato can be found in the Office of the Caldera Mining Company. Once they are dead, the Mine will not have a clear leadership structure, causing the Mine, as a company, to collapse. Once either method has been followed, the Nerevarine must return to Llethri to finish the quest. If the Nerevarine chose to free Dahleena then Llethri will grant the Nerevarine a pair of Ebony Boots as a reward. Journal Trivia *There are several keys available to release the slaves. **One can be found in the Caldera Mine's guard tower. **A Second can be found in the house above the slave shacks. **A Third is found on Stlennius Vibato. *If Dahleena is freed prior to this quest then the Nerevarine will have to kill her to receive the rewards for the quest (her death will cause a revolt by the slaves). *Non-Redoran members can complete this quest by killing Dahleena and then speaking to Llethri. ru:Остановить работу шахт Category:Morrowind: House Redoran Quests Category:Morrowind: Quests